Requiem for Pitioss
by P-Artsypants
Summary: "O King. The god's have heard your cries. Know that we weep with you. The Oracle's calling has not yet been fulfilled. But…Lunafreya as you know her cannot return the way she was." Noctis looked up, hopeful. "But she can return!" Canon divergence from Chapter 9. Happy ending. Some spoilers.
1. Rusty Bit

The last thing I need is inspiration for a new fanfic. BUT I'm motivated, so hheeerrrreeee we go.

There are several dungeons mentioned in this fic, and I'm taking _some_ liberties with them. I read the fan theory about Pitioss, and I like it, but I'm also going to embellish some ideas of my own.

Also, I watched Episode Ignis, and HOLY— I had to rewrite sections of the fic. Sorry for any spoilers.

—

The knife that sunk into Luna's side caused Noctis physical pain. His eyes were wide in horror as Ardyn withdrew the blade. He fought to stand as he watched Luna bless the man, only to be slapped across the face.

"Oh Prince! You're bride awaits!" The devil called.

Noctis summoned his Engine Blade as Ardyn began to leave, flung his blade out, and caught the man between the shoulder blades with a warp strike.

Ardyn doubled over as Noctis scrambled over to Luna and took her in his arms, supporting her on her feet. "Luna…"

"Noctis…" She held on weakly. "Don't worry about me. You have to finish the covenant with the Hydraean."

He shook his head. "I can't leave you. I understand I have to do this, but it means nothing…if I can't be with you."

"Please Noctis…" She begged, "I'll be here when you return."

"You promise?" He held up his pinky, like they had when they were children.

She smiled, "I promise," and hooked her pinky with his.

"How sweet." Ardyn appeared behind them, holding Noctis' blade in hand. He tossed it to his feet. "You'll have to do better than that if you want me to die."

"How did you—" Noctis couldn't even finish his sentence. He had clearly impaled the man, but here he stood without problem.

"You see, that's the thing about being immortal." Ardyn smiled. "That means I can't die." Then he gave a more serious look. "But it appears your darling dear can."

Luna held more tightly to Noctis' clothes in an effort not to fall.

"Stay back!" Noctis barked, spitting venom.

"Oh, such a fight in you! How exciting." He turned to leave, displaying a hole in the back of his jacket. "I've done all I can here. But we'll meet again. Rather soon I hope." He waved. "Ta-ta!"

The prince wanted to fight, but found his strength failing as he sank to the ground, Luna following suit.

" _Tiny little mortals, what can a tiny babe know of love_?" Leviathan taunted, reminding them the battle wasn't over yet.

"Go," she urged, reaching for her trident. "I will help you."

He was unable to answer as he fell forward, bracing himself on his hands. He was so tired…

Luna held up the trident, a yellow light encompassing it.

A warmth, like a lovers embrace, took Noctis in a blinding brightness. He raised into the air as the trident left Luna's hands and she collapsed to the ground. Noctis floated before his foe, the armiger floating around him threateningly.

" _You have proven yourself to be strong, O King. But physical strength alone cannot persuade me_." Leviathan screamed.

Noctis shouted in return and warped into his attack. Each blow hit it's mark, numbing his hands and causing Leviathan to shriek. Finally, he took hold of Luna's trident and pierced the hide of the serpent, ripping all the way down the chest. This was his last blow, and the residual energy set him down gently beside Luna.

The Oracle scooted across the ground, pulling herself to sit beside him, scooping him up in her arms.

"I did it." He whispered.

"Yes, you did." She responded, resting her forehead on his. " _Blessed stars of life and light…_ "

The Hydraean let out a shriek as water continued to spray the city. Luna curled around his head, trying to protect him from the onslaught of waves. His hand reached out and wrapped around her back, gently touching her skin.

In front of them, a large black figure rose up from the sea.

Exhausted, Luna felt herself slipping, and laid on the ground, with Noctis still in her arms.

His deep blue eyes opened, just barely able to look at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so weak…"

"As am I…" she said quietly. Her words were barely audible over the roar of the waves and the trembling earth. "A chance to see you once more…who would have thought?"

"Why wouldn't you see me again?" He asked, his brow crinkling.

"Because…my prayers have been answered. My calling fulfilled…"

"But…that doesn't have to come between us."

Her smile was heart-breaking. "You are the one Noctis. The stars shine for you now. That which was yours by right, will be fulfilled to you."

She slipped her hand in his, knotting their fingers together. Then together, they closed their eyes.

The waiting landscape was a void, only dotted with sylleblossoms. Two children stood among them, looks of longing on both faces.

"Do you remember the flowers of Tenebrae? It seems so long ago." Luna's voice was clear as a bell. Healthier and warmer than it had been a moment ago. "You will find they await you still, blooming from hill to vale."

"Will you be there?" The boy responded.

Luna, hesitant, shook her head dismally, beckoning forth a cold wind. Her skirts flowed freely, as she grew into the beautiful woman Noctis had only beheld for the first time a moment ago. "Would that I could join you…but this moment…will have to be enough."

The flowers dissolved, turning to dust in the wind. The boy shivered, the coldness of death seeping into his bones. "It's not right…" Tears kissed his cheeks, and he did nothing to hold them back. "All I…All I wanted was to save you…" He sniffed. "You promised you'd be waiting for me."

"And I did…but now I must go." She stooped to pluck a blossom. "When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost…"

He didn't want to hear this.

"When you find yourself alone in a lightless place."

Not her, not now…

"Look to the distance, know that I am there."

In the distance…where he'd never be able to reach her.

"And that I will watch over you…always." She held the blossom out to him only to let it drift on.

"No…no!"

"Farewell, dear Noctis…"

He took a shuttering breath and surged forward, his childhood innocence melting away and leaving a Prince with too big of shoes to fill. He kicked and he flailed, but she was just out of reach. Luna's eyes closed and she slipped into the darkness.

The blossom melted too, giving way to the Ring of Lucii. The item that destiny dictated he wear. It made him sick just to look at it. But Luna had left it for him, and so he cupped it in his hand. His body still shook with sobs as he gripped the item tightly in his fist.

Gravity switched, and he was on his side and he was drenched. His eyes shot open, only to see the halted chest of Luna. He pulled away from her, looking down at her cold, motionless body.

"Luna...?" He whispered, terrified of the truth. But she was cold to the touch and her dress was soaked red. "LUNA!" He screamed, lifting her into his arms. Her head lulled back. "No! This can't be happening! It can't!"

It was then that he heard the gasping breath coming from beside him. He glanced over, disgusted by the intruder, only to see Ignis. Silvery scars littered his exposed skin and over his eyes.

"…Iggy?"

The ring laid between them, and everything made sense.

Noctis shook his head in denial and pulled Luna closer to him.

Damn fate. Damn the Astrals. Damn the Crystal. Damn the Scourge and the daemons. And damn him for being unable to anything about any of it.

He heard footsteps coming toward him, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Dude..." Prompto spoke, watching the scene in front of him.

Titan and Leviathan had retreated. Night had set, and the couple were framed in moonlight.

It would have been romantic, if not horribly tragic.

Noctis cupped Luna's face, his tears dripping on her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…." He kissed her cold lips gently, scared that she would just disappear in his arms.

And she did. Gold light burned from within her, and she dissolved into flower petals. He watched them dance away, coldness setting upon his chest.

A hand gripped his shoulder. "She's gone." Gladio's cold voice said.

Noctis shook his head and curled in on himself, weeping.

—

The next day, much later than anyone else, Noctis awoke with a feeling of emptiness. The night had been a blur. He was terribly worried about Ignis, who was rushed off to be treated for burns. While he himself had been steered to his room. Gladio stripped him of his shirt and shoved his head under the faucet of cold water. Then Prompto toweled him dry and put him to bed. Now he was mostly awake. His hair was a mess and he was bleary eyed, but he was awake.

"So you returned to us." Said Ignis, plainly. "I'll let the others know…though it may take a while."

"Are you sure? Don't you need rest?"

"I'll be fine. It's just superficial damage. A small sacrifice…in the greater battle."

"And Luna?"

Ignis turned away from him, quiet for a moment. "I think you know."

Noctis nodded solemnly.

"I think it is in our best interest for us to return to Lestallum."

"What?! No we can't!"

The horrible images that the ring had shown him flashed in Ignis' eyes. "There have been so many sacrifices…what if there's more to come?"

"That's just it. We can't stop now, or all of their sacrifices will have been in vain. Please don't give up, Iggy." The King was practically begging, though he was sore and tired himself.

Ignis sighed. "I don't intend to give up…just…I think we should retreat for the time being. I believe that you and I are not in the best condition to move on yet. Gladio and Prompto were also injured in the fight, but not badly."

"That's good." Noctis sighed. "Alright. We'll go back to Lucis. But whatever we do there, I'd like to stay busy, or else..." he swallowed. "I'd like to forget about the last 24 hours."

"Understandable." Said Ignis, with consolation. He wandered over to the bed and reached out to touch Noctis' shoulder, but touched his head instead. He didn't correct himself. "It's alright to mourn, you know. Even a King is allowed emotions."

"Right…sure."

Ignis withdrew and turned to the door. "Well…get dressed. We'll be heading out soon."

—

Back in Cape Caem, the group stood among their friends. Once the events of Altissa were revealed, tears were shed and hugs were bestowed. Though, Noctis was resolved not to cry anymore. A king shouldn't show weakness.

"It's late," stated Gladio. "Whatever our next move is, it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

The Prince said nothing, and only breezed past his friends and headed outside. The darkness, despite the threat it held, was a comfort to him. He made his way up to the lighthouse.

"Noctis, wait!" Prompto called out to him.

Wait, he did.

"I…I know you want to be alone. But I just want to make sure you're safe."

Out of all of those who could be with him, he was glad it was Prompto. He always spared a kind word, and his own insecurities made him feel really human. His heart was bigger then anyone's.

"Okay." Noctis said after a beat. "I'm just going to look at the stars."

"Sounds fun!"

The duo rode the elevator up to the top deck, and then exited, leaning against the railing.

Prompto wasn't usually the type to have patience for sitting around. Fishing trips were boring, but he still went because he enjoyed spending time with his buddy. But at this moment, staring at the stars in silence, it felt right. It might have been minutes or hours, but neither knew. It was just a matter of letting their thoughts go and watching as the world went by.

But eventually, that silence came to an end, and Prompto blurted out without thinking. "Did you love her?"

Noctis was quiet, still trapped in his trance. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. I still do."

"Would you…bring her back, if you could?"

"In a heart beat."

Prompto frowned, hating seeing his friend in so much pain. "I wish I could have met her. She seemed really nice…you know, from the one letter she sent me."

Noctis smiled. "That's just like her though."

"So…she was nice. What else was she like?"

Noctis sigh wistfully, "Nice doesn't even cut it. She had the most gentle spirit. Any word she said was comforting. And she was unfathomably wise. She always knew what to say. I was fortunate to be able to confide in her during some of my awkward stages."

"To be fair, you're still in an awkward stage."

"Shut up."

Prompto giggled. "That's why she made such a good Oracle."

"Yeah…" Noctis glanced down to the water below, watching the waves crash into the rocks in the moonlight. "She also had a wicked sense of humor."

"Really? I never would have thought."

"She was always so prim and proper, but in our journal, that's when she was able to be herself." He looked over to Prompto, and pretended he wasn't choking up. "I always knew we'd be married some day. She knew too. Not just because of destiny and the bond between the Oracle and the True king…but…" He shook his head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No way dude, what is it?"

"I think we were Soulmates."

Prompto's shoulders sunk. "Soulmates, huh? Thats…that's a powerful word."

"Maybe. Or maybe I don't know any better because I haven't ever loved anyone else." Noctis looked away again, turning around to look across the landscape. The Disc of Cauthess was burning in the distance. "Thanks. For letting me be real, and not making fun of me. I couldn't have said any of that around Gladio."

"I bet Gladio wouldn't have asked."

"True."

"So…" Prompto nudged him with his elbow. "What do you want to do now?"

"We should head toward the Empire…but I'm worried about Ignis."

"Me too, man." Prompto screwed up his lips. "I…am not really looking forward to that mountain yet either. I dislocated my hip turning the fight with Leviathan. It's back now, but it still hurts to walk." He looked bashful, "sorry, I didn't mean to complain."

"You're fine. To be honest, I don't want to go to the Empire either…I don't know if I'm strong enough to face….whatever awaits us there. Ardyn, daemons…or an army. I just…need something else first."

"Hey, that's an idea! We can look for more royal tombs!"

Noctis nodded, smiling softly, "good idea. I bet Specs and Gladio would go for it."

"Then it's settled." Prompto clapped, invigorated. "Let's get to bed."

The two walked back to the cabin, feeling at least a little better.

On the porch waited a visitor.

"Umbra?" Noctis approached the dog carefully, holding out his hand. "Hey boy…"

Umbra whined, and leaned into the affectionate pet. Noctis took out the journal, and flipped through the pages, just to be close to Luna for a moment, but then, at the last page, a sylleblossom was pressed in the paper.

"Oh…" Noctis sighed. "Why must I be tormented like this?"

"Soulmates dude." Prompto shrugged, sympathetically. "She's watching over you."

Noctis nodded, but didn't feel any better.

—

The ride to Lestallum was mostly made in silence, but not for the lack of trying on Prompto's part. Noctis and him sat in the back, while Gladio drove and Ignis rode shotgun, since he couldn't drive anymore.

But as Prompto looked over his gaggle of friends, he began to worry about the brotherly bond they had formed. It seemed the death of the Oracle had been a tragedy in many, many ways.

Noctis kept his hand in a fist, where he held the Ring. He hadn't shown anyone the item, but the burden it saddened him with was almost too great to bare. On more then one occasion, he had begged Gladio to pull over to vomit.

"The hell is with you?" Gladio finally asked on the third pull over. "I'm not that bad of a driver."

"It's not you." Noctis assured. "I'm just…dealing with stuff."

"Yeah, well we're all dealing with stuff, cool guy." He spit, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror. "And I don't hear anyone else complaining."

"I'm not complaining! I just don't want to get sick on the upholstery!" The Prince argued back.

"Bullshit! I've been listening to you sniffling back there like a goddamn child! You're a King, act like it!"

"My fiancée died two days ago! Let me grieve!"

Gladio turned around, and pinned him with his blood red eyes. "And hundreds more people are going to die! Are you going to be known as the crying, selfish, baby King? Maybe if you stopped moping around, you'd give a shit about someone worse off then you. Get over it!"

"I am over it!" Noctis lied.

"How does that ring fit? Rather carry it then wear it?"

"Shut up!"

"She gave her life so you could do your duty, not sit around and feel sorry for yourself!"

"I know!"

"No, you don't! Ignis took one for you too, and for what?"

"Enough Gladio." Ignis cut in. "I've listened long enough. Let Noctis grieve now, or else it'll happen at the most inopportune time."

Gladio curled his lip up in a snarl. "Fine. Keep spoiling him, see if I care." He turned back around, and turned the car on. "Let the coward cry."

"Gladio—" Prompto tried to intervene.

"I get it!" Noctis shouted, his voice breaking, hating to be subjected to this cruelty. "I get it."

It seemed that the King had the last word as no one could fight with the pain in his voice. Noctis, hurt, turned his face away and looked at the scenery as Gladio started to drive again. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to see Prompto with a gentle, reassuring smile.

He didn't even try to return it.

—

Some time around 12:00, the group pulled over in Old Lestallum to get food and gas.

"I like this town." Prompto announced with a sigh. "It's…rural."

"And always suffering under the thumb of the base." Ignis pointed to the fort that resided on the other side of the river.

"Not anymore it's not." Prompto countered. "Or did you forget we totally wiped their asses?"

"We did, for now. But how long will it take for more troops to move in?"

"…hm."

Noctis interrupted. "Are we getting grub, or what?"

" _We're_ getting grub, _you're_ getting gas." Gladio tossed the keys to the Prince.

Noctis muttered under his breath. "We're getting grub, you're getting gas. God, you're such a bully."

"You say something?"

"Nothing, Your Strongliness."

Gladio frowned in his direction, but ultimately said nothing.

Once the group had disappeared into the diner, Noctis raised his fist and again looked at the ring in his clutch. His fingers trembled as an unbearable ringing in his ears gave him a headache. "Man, being royalty sucks." He whispered. When he finished fueling, he headed to the diner.

"…they say it's the size of a building! No hunter has been able to kill it." Noctis overheard the tipster say.

"And this is where, again?" Asked Ignis.

"Over in Malmalm Thicket. There's a bridge that goes over a river, and then a road that goes up the mountain."

"Sounds like a party." Gladio appraised. He looked over to the King, who had finally joined them. "How 'bout it? Feeling man enough to take on the Bandersnatch?"

Noctis rolled his eyes dramatically. "If I say yes, will you stop acting like a jerk?"

"If I say yes, will you stop acting like a bitch?"

"God!"

"I think we'll take you up on that hunt," Ignis told the tipster before anything else could be said.

"Can I also get a burger and some fries?" Asked Prompto, meekly. "…Make that four burgers, I'm starving."

—

"Are we there yet? I hate hiking!"

"My feet hurt."

"You two are the most insufferable children on Titan's green Earth." Ignis complained, hanging onto Prompto's arm for support.

"I hate you all." Said Gladio.

They were just barely up the mountain, and they had felled several spiracorns, but the exhaustion was apparent on their faces.

"The sun's setting." Prompto noted. "Should we head back down the mountain and look for a haven?"

"I'm not hiking up this hill again tomorrow." Noctis said, "let's just plow through. The dungeons always have daemons in them anyway."

Gladio and Ignis said nothing, just agreeing with him.

The entrance to the thicket was dark against the setting sun, and only scant light shown through. There was distant buzzing.

"Uggghhh…"

"What now?" Gladio gave Prompto a look.

"Killer wasps…I don't like bugs."

"I'm with you on that one, buddy." Noctis added.

"Do you want to check this place out for a Royal Tomb or not?" Gladio put his hands on his waist, feeling like a mom reprimanding her children.

"Yes!" Said Noctis, annoyed of Gladio's overbearing behavior. "I'm just not keen on being poisoned! Just like I don't like vomiting in cars!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Together, awkwardly, they stomped their way into the Thicket.

—

"SWING YOUR DAMN SWORD THE OTHER WAY!"

"WHAT!?"

"OTHER WAY!"

"I think Gladio's a touch confused."

"YEAH, NO SHIT HONEY!"

The battle wasn't going stellar. Ignis was out, because no one wanted a blind man throwing Daggers. Prompto had been poisoned and then passed out. And now Noctis was alternating between fighting daemons and fighting Gladio.

Said fighter shook himself. "I'm back!"

"About time!" Noctis covered his face in his shirt as another blast of gas from the wasps filled the air. He could Gladio coughing a few feet away from him. "Now do you see the practicality of wearing a shirt?!"

The blade of a broadsword missed his head by mere inches, thanks to his quick reflexes.

"I can't take this anymore!" Noctis shouted before the royal arms tore from his back. Gracelessly, he ricocheted through the group of monsters and crushed them all. Only when the insistent buzzing disappeared did he allow himself to return to his normal breathing rate.

"Impressive." Was Ignis' coy reply from the shadows.

"It _was_."

"Prompto, wake up." Ignis said, kneeling on the ground with a potion.

"There better not be anymore nasties for a while." Noctis groaned as he watched Gladio continue to battle with the air. "Knock it off, Pecs!"

"What?" Asked Ignis.

"I said PECS not SPECS!"

"WHAT!?" Screamed Gladio.

"THE MONSTERS ARE GONE!"

Prompto sat up, taking the potion with thanks. "Do you guys see that blue glow over there?"

The group turned and looked the direction Prompto pointed his flashlight.

"It's a Haven!" Noctis nearly shouted, running.

"Hey! Why don't you think of someone else for a change?" Gladio shouted after him.

"I am! I'm scouting!"

"Selfish, no good, wannabe—"

"HAAA!"

CRACK.

The group paused and listened after hearing Noctis shout.

"I killed a crab." He finally announced.

"Splendid. I think we'll have crab for dinner then."

"The area around the haven is clear of beasts and daemons. But there is a creek, so be careful Iggy."

"Thank you, Noctis."

Finally, everyone made it to the haven, and the tent was pitched. Firewood was gathered and a meal was started. Then, Noctis collapsed in a chair and relaxed for a moment. That is, before Gladio gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"…that was a thanks, for saving my butt…all our butts back there."

Noctis smiled at the compliment. "If you punch your friends, I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies."

Gladio gave a wicked smile before it faded. "You'll see it the next time we face Ardyn."

On that awkward note, Ignis jumped in. "The bisque is finished."

"Alright!" Cried Prompto, getting out of the tent. "Soup's on!"

After dinner, the group sat around chit chatting. Noctis was quiet, however, feeling a weight on his chest from his breast pocket.

"You okay Noct?" Prompto finally asked when he got a glimpse of his cringing face.

"Not this again…" Gladio drawled.

"It's the ring…" Noctis bit out. He took the Ring of Lucii out of his pocket and held it in his palm, his body trembling.

"Well if it's such a burden, why don't I carry it?" Gladio posed, standing.

"No!" Noctis pulled his hand back. "You can't!"

"What's wrong Smeagol? 'Fraid I won't give it back?"

Noctis clenched his teeth. "Fine. You want to see it? Hold out your hand."

"Do NOT put it on." Ignis bit.

"Tch, like it's that bad." He thrust his hand out, way too eager.

Noctis hesitated. "You promise you won't put it on?"

"Cross my heart." Gladio said smugly.

Noctis dropped it into his waiting palm.

Without warning, Gladio was undated with horrific images. Images of things yet to come, and things that already happened. He heard Ignis' screams of anguish as his eyes were burned out of his skull. He saw Luna stabbed through her eyes and through Noctis'. Then came the frightening faces and ghostly whispers of the Kings of Lucis' past. All of this came at once, and Gladio was pinned to the ground by the ring.

After only a few seconds, he dropped it. As his body continued to tremble, he met Noctis' eyes, which held no sympathy.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He managed. "I didn't…I thought it was just a ring…" He covered his mouth as he felt the bile making it's way up his throat.

Noctis sighed. "It's okay. But don't call me a bitch anymore."

Gladio chuckled, still shaking, "deal."

Prompto stood from his seat. "Okay, I'm next."

"You don't have to." Noctis quickly defended, picking up the ring from the ground.

"Yes, I do. Whatever this thing is…it's changed all of you. And I don't want to be left behind." He came closer and knelt on the ground, "Noct, buddy, let me help you out here."

Noctis hesitated again, but held the piece up between his fingers. "I'm sorry in advance."

Prompto nodded and held his hand out.

The ring fell into his palm.

The same images overwhelmed Prompto…but he seemed to handle it better than Gladio had. But after a few seconds, he dropped the ring too. Crying, he screamed out, "This isn't fair!"

"Yeah…" Agreed Gladio. "It sucks…big time."

Silence held the group before Noctis picked up the ring again. "Well, I'm bushed. Goodnight y'all."

And without another word, he departed into the tent.

—

The dreamscape was familiar. A void of white, dotted with blue flowers.

"Luna?" He called, because the flowers could only mean one thing. Instead, a woman in black clothes appeared, a smile on her face. "Gentiana…"

"O King. The god's have heard your cries. Know that we weep with you."

Noctis looked to his bare feet. "Yeah, I bet."

"The Oracle's calling has not yet been fulfilled. But…Lunafreya as you know her cannot return the way she was."

Noctis looked up, hopeful. "But she can return?!"

"In a way." Gentiana said vaguely, before she stooped to pluck a flower. "Though the road will be difficult, and sometimes confusing. One day, your bride will be in your arms once again."

He furrowed his brow. "What must I do?"

"You are already on the right track. Continue seeking out the Royal Arms, and you will find what you are looking for."

"Noct! Wake up! We got a Bandersnatch to maim!"

The void turned black, and suddenly he was looking into Gladio's face. "Ugh, of all the things to see first thing in the morning, it has to be your ugly mug."

—

Chapter One! I don't usually post until I have a few chapters written, but I want to see how many people are interested in this. So if you like what you read, please leave a review!


	2. Large Feather

The morning fire was down to coals, perfect for cooking omelettes.

"This is the last day we'll be able to have eggs, unless we go shopping." Ignis said.

"Well, maybe we'll find a bird beast roost up here somewhere."

Gladio finished his breakfast in record time and started to stretch. "I can see a wasp over there." He pointed up the cliff to a waterfall. "It looks like the kind from last night. So make sure you have antidotes on hand."

Prompto groaned. "I haaaaate bugs."

"I'm not keen on these guys either," agreed Gladio.

Noctis finished his meal. "Alright, let's move out!"

"Seems kind of eager today," Ignis noted aloud.

"Yeah," agreed Gladio. "I wonder what happened."

The group hurriedly caught up to the king, and made their way up the cliff side.

"Beasts are easier than those daemons." Prompto stated, after he had taken down a mandrake on his own.

Gladio smirked. "Don't speak too soon. The Bandersnatch is a beast."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm ready."

The group turned into a tunnel and travelled in the shadows for a stretch, before it opened, and the battlefield lay before them. Cliff faces were on both sides, and lined with long dead trees. There was little cover.

A great monster, that looked like gnarly sharp tree roots, spit black smoke as it paced the field. The royal tomb was in sight behind it.

Prompto scrambled behind Gladio. "I'm not ready, I'm not ready!"

"Ugh, that thing is ugly." Noctis stated with a sneer.

"By how the earth is shaking, it must be quite large." Ignis noted.

"And ugly."

"Looks tough. It's got a thick hide."

"And it's ugly."

"Will bullets even pierce it?"

Noctis summoned a handgun, "well, only one way to find out." He snuck out into the sunlight, carefully moving around the perimeter of the glen, staying out of the Bandersnatch's sight. When he was close enough, he shot the beast in the underbelly.

In response, the creature let out a tremendous roar that rocked the mountain.

Noctis changed out his gun for a lance. "Looks like the answer is yes!" He shouted, before warping into an above head strike.

"NOCT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gladio shouted vehemently.

"Kinda busy!" The king responded. "If you wanted to help me out, I wouldn't protest!"

"For the love of—" Gladio didn't finish his sentence, instead, he ran full force into battle.

Ignis, despite his poor sight, jumped in the fight also.

Prompto continued to hang back and fight from a distance.

Once the beast was felled (Noctis had put way too much effort into it) the group caught up to Noctis. Gladio preceded to berate him. "What the actual hell? Yesterday, you were a sad sack and acting like a little baby. Now, you're recklessly aggressive? Can't you pick a stable middle ground?"

"…sorry."

"Ignis can't see, and Prompto can't run. It's basically just down to me and you. When you pull stunts like that, you make it really hard for me to do my job!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Noctis shouted. When Gladio didn't keep arguing, he continued. "I am sorry. I know now that running ahead was reckless, but I was just…anxious."

"Anxious of what?" Asked Ignis. "Can you see a royal tomb?"

"Yeah, but…" Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to proceed. Especially because he knew Gladio would give him crap about it. "I…had a dream last night. Gentiana was in it."

"No shame, Gentiana's pretty hot." Gladio responded.

Noctis blushed heavily. "Not that kind of dream." He gathered his words. "Gentiana told me that the Oracle's…Luna's calling hasn't been fulfilled yet, but she can't just return the way she was."

Ignis crossed his arms. "And? Is she coming back?"

"I…don't know. She just said that we are on the right track by looking for royal arms."

"Hmmm..." thought Ignis. "I wonder if there's some sort of sacred ground around the tombs."

"OR!" Interjected Prompto, "We'll find her as a zombie somewhere deep underground."

Noctis frowned. "Too soon, Prompto."

"…sorry."

"Well, the tomb is just ahead. So why don't we go look?"

Noctis hurried to unlock the door, and the stone rolled apart. Inside, the ground was entirely covered in flowers.

"Uh? Flowers?" Gladio spoke.

"Not just any flowers…Sylleblossoms."

Ignis crouched and touched the plants. "Odd place for a garden. Considering not much sunlight comes through here."

"And these flowers aren't supposed to grow in Lucis." Noctis waded into the patch. "I've never seen them outside of Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae?" Asked Prompto. "Do you think it has something to do with Luna?"

"Perhaps," stated Ignis. "Best we collect our arm before we investigate."

The king laid at rest, where the Scepter of the Pious waited. Noctis paid his respects for the fallen king, and then absorbed the Scepter in a violent blue light.

"Hey, look at that!" Prompto called once the light from the armiger had faded. "There's a white one."

Sure enough, in the very middle of the flower bed, a white sylleblossom stood against the sea of blue. Careful, so as not to step on any flowers, Noctis waded through the plants and finally stopped and touched the flower. As soon as he made contact, tendrils of yellow energy burst forth, and covered the tomb in warm light.

Gently, it curled around Noctis, like a lovers embrace, and left a stirring in his heart. A bright flash, and the tomb was left empty, devoid of the flowers. But Noctis had a smile on his face once he turned around.

"Uh…you okay dude?" Prompto asked.

"I feel…better." He said, after some deliberation. "Like, I didn't realize I felt bad until…you know?"

Prompto answered. "Oh! L-Like when you finally get to crawl into bed after a long exhausting day."

"Or when you finally eat." Added Ignis.

"Or when you take a huge dump." Gladio said.

"Uh…yeah. Like that." But Noctis knew it was more than just that. Since the day he and Luna separated 12 years ago, a small ache had formed in his chest. And that ache only grew stronger and stronger over time. He hadn't realized how bad it was until it was gone. But, this would remain unsaid, since it was a sacred thought.

"Let's get going, maybe we'll find another tomb on the way to Lestallum." Gladio proposed.

Prompto, who was just outside the tomb, spoke up. "Uh, I just found some Dog Tags."

"Then we best return them to Dave, at Meldacio Headquarters. The hunters might be able to give us some tips as well."

The returning hike down the mountain was filled with less complaints, most from Noctis, and the group returned to the car just before sundown. "Do you think we can reach Old Lestallum before it gets dark?" Asked Prompto, nervous.

"Well, if anything comes up on the road, I'm sure we can out run it." Ignis stated.

"Just hope that doesn't happen." Said Gladio, getting in the car.

—

The next day, Prompto shook Noctis to wake up at a decent hour. "Okay, okay. I'm up." He said, swatting him away.

"Interesting," noted Ignis. "You're usually unresponsive the first time anyone tells you to wake up."

Noctis shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "I don't know. I must just have slept well last night."

"You were pretty still," agreed Prompto. "Usually you kick me a couple times during the night. But last night, you were totally still."

"Hm," Said Noctis, throwing on his white t-shirt. "Must have been all that fighting."

"I wonder if it was that flower," Supposed Ignis.

"If that's the case, let me pick the next one, 'kay?" Cheeked Prompto. "My anxiety has been on high alert for the last two weeks."

"I don't know if that's how it works, but sure, go for it."

With everyone mostly awake and raring to go, Prompto was given the wheel, and all together they drove North to Meldaico. The ride was wet, thanks to the persistent rain.

"I say, we hang out at the HQ until the storm passes. I hate rain." Noctis complained from the back seat.

"Did you hear that?" Gladio asked, leaning into the front seat to talk to Ignis. "His majesty hates the rain."

"Well, I don't particularly enjoy running around in it myself." Defended Ignis.

"And it ain't much fun to drive in." Finished Prompto.

Noctis simpered at Gladio, knowing he was in the minority.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

They arrived at Meldacio HQ sometime in the afternoon. The rain only came harder, and the makeshift town was halfway drowned in water, between the arched stone ways.

As soon as they exited the Regalia, they spotted Dave over by a group of Hunters.

"I'm going shopping. Anyone want to come?" Asked Prompto.

"I'm in," added Gladio.

"I am as well," said Ignis. "You can handle this on your own, right Noct?"

"Sure," The prince said with an eyeroll. "Stick me with all the hard work while you guys go off having fun."

Gladio huffed. "These are your ancestors, your weapons, and your girlfriend. I think it's _your_ obligation."

There was no fighting with that logic. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He waved his friends off, and meandered over to the group of Hunters.

Dave spotted him immediately. "How're you, boy?"

"Dave," he greeted with a nod. "We were on a hunt, and we found these." He held out the tags.

"Much obliged," said the man, taking them. He glanced at the name, and then furrowed his brows. "Don't recognize this name…and the tag's all rusted. Where'd you find this?"

Noctis crossed his arms, "we were on a hunt in the Malmalm Thicket."

"The Thicket?!" One of the other hunters nearly shouted. "What the hell were you doing up there?!"

"T-There was a hunt, in Old Lestallum…a Bandersnatch…" Noctis explained, uneasy.

"Boy, you must be some kind of crazy! That mountain's been off limits to all hunters for years. That hunt was probably put out a decade ago."

"Uhh…" Noctis shrugged. "I mean…we're not really hunters, to start with…"

Dave crossed his arms. "Y'know, come to think of it, I ain't never seen you boys around before. Where y'all from?"

The idea of lying to Dave crossed his mind, but if they wanted help from the Hunters for tips on tombs, he should be honest. Besides, the hunters were sworn protectors of the people. They were allies.

Right?

"Crown City," Noctis answered answered after a beat.

"Crown City? And you all know how to fight like that?" A different hunter asked, leaning in closer to inspect Noctis.

The King didn't shrink away. "We've been training. Dave, we'll continue looking for tags, but can I ask you a favor in return?"

"Don't see why not," the gruff man replied. "Ain't got much gil though."

"No, just…we're looking for the Royal Tombs. If you got any tips on where we can find them, I would be…much obliged."

"Royal Tombs, eh?" He scratched his chin. "Well, if you got a map, I can point a handful out to you. Don't know what you want with 'em. Almost all of them are sealed up."

"That's alright." Noctis assured, taking out his map. "I've got the key."

Dave hesitated again, glancing at the two hunters with him. "Maybe it's best if we continue this conversation inside. Bit wet out here."

Noctis nodded in understanding, and followed the group over to a small house, where an old woman sat outside. "Hi Davy," she sang.

"Ma," Dave replied. "Gotta borrow your house for a sec."

She nodded. "That's nice, dear."

Dave gestured everyone inside. "Take a seat," he pointed at the table. "Please," he added as an after thought.

Noctis noted that one hunter stayed outside, as the other hovered in the background, closing the blinds.

"What's all this about?" The king asked.

Dave didn't answer at first. He rifled through the drawers in the dated pink kitchen, and found a magic marker. Then he joined Noctis at the table, and spread the map over it. Then he folded his hands on the surface. "Before I mark anything, I need to know your name, your intentions with the tombs, and where you got that key."

Noctis glanced over to the Hunter who stood in the background, then looked back at Dave. "Noctis. My name is Noctis."

Dave furrowed his brow. "Like…the dead prince?"

"Well…I'm not dead. Am I?"

Dave rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ma listens to the radio and tells us all the news. There's been rumors that the Prince…well, King now I guess, has been traveling all over the country in disguise. You wouldn't might proving it, wouldja? I mean, just to make sure. The weapons in the tombs are priceless, and I wouldn't want them falling into the hands of any old thief."

"I understand." Noctis said with a nod, keeping his cool. If this was the hoop to jump through to get to Luna, then it was by far one of the easier things he had to do. He stood. "But we might want to make room."

Confused, Dave also stood, and dragged the table further into the kitchen, giving Noctis a wide girth.

With the same pain it always caused, Noctis summoned his Armiger. He kept very still, so the weapons wouldn't go flying and hit anything on accident. As the weapons rotated around him, he named them off. "Sword of the Wise…Axe of the Conqueror…Swords of the Wanderer…Blade of the Mystic…Scepter of the Pious." Once the five revolved, Noctis dissolved them, and then nearly fell back into the wall in exertion. "These are the only ones we have, but there's at least 13 in total. Maybe more."

Dave stood in quiet awe, before he crossed his arms. "I don't rightly know what's going on between Lucis and Niflheim these days, since all I hear on the radio is advertisements…last I heard, the Oracle was dead and the Empire took over Crown City. I just assumed that was it."

"Lu—Lady Lunafreya did pass away," He confirmed. "But my friends and I made it out of Accordo. We…we would be at the Empire now, but I'm not strong enough yet." He admitted, shamefully.

"You took down that Bandersnatch." Dave reassured. "Seems pretty strong to me, your majesty."

Noctis winced. "Please don't call me that…I don't like formalities."

"Alright son, I gotcha." He uncapped his marker, looking over the map. "I'll come up with some fake story about you and why you're looking for the tombs. I'll try to get some information about more tombs for you. But for now, this is what I can give you." He circled different spots on the map, two he recognized by the Keycatrich Trench, then one by Wiz's outpost, one farther South to the Disc of Cauthess, and one by the Rock of Ravatogh. And then he made a small X South East of the Disc. "This one here is the Tomb of the Tall. The door's been bashed in and the Sword was stolen. We think it was by Demons."

Noctis nodded and turned the map around to study it.

"This one here, the Fociaugh Hollow, is a new cave. I'm assuming there's a Tomb back there because it's so fiercely guarded by a Naga. We haven't been able to explore it properly." He moved over to the Rock of Ravatogh. "This one 'ere, there's a Zu that lives next to it. Bastard's been razing the area for over a month now."

"We'll make sure to take it out then."

"Oh, I almost forgot. The doctor found another one just north of here by the Vesperpool. Hmmm…here. I think. Around here." He drew a circle on the south side of the pool, opposite to Steyliff Grove, where they had visited with Aranea. "Might as well start there."

"Great! Thanks! I owe you one!"

"You don't owe me anything, son. You just keep doing what you have to do." The hunter started to fold the map back up. "By the way, when you go to the Empire…then what are you going to do?"

Noctis thought a moment, not so sure of his hazy future himself. "Well, they stole the Crystal. And we have to get it back. Then I'll be able to defeat the Scourge."

Dave's eyes widened. "Really? You can do that? How?"

"I…don't actually know. But I'm in contact with people who do, so we'll figure out." He shrugged helplessly. Saying it all out loud made him sound incompetent and childish. It was an awful feeling.

Noctis left the house in peace. He only briefly noted that the rain had subsided, before he was tackled by Prompto.

"Buddy! You're okay! I was so worried!

"I'm fine, Prompto." Noctis pushed him off.

"I told him so," said Gladio, approaching with several bags of groceries.

Ignis spoke, "so, I take it you had a private meeting with Dave?"

"Yep." He held up the map. "He marked a couple of tombs for us, one right here by the Vesperpool. He's going to keep an ear out for potential others."

"Did he ask you why?" Asked Gladio crossing his arms.

"Yeah, he grilled me. But I figure honesty is the best policy."

Ignis nodded knowingly. "The hunters are a good bunch to have on our side. You did the right thing, Noct."

"So," began Gladio, "We've still got a couple hours before sundown. What's the plan?"

Noctis smiled. "There's a Haven on the East Bank, we can camp there. And I might be able to squeeze some fishing in before sunset."

"Oh good grief."

—

The Entrance to Myrlewood was pretty easy to get to, all things considered. A path was cut into the rock and led into a small valley. Prompto snagged Noctis by the hood of the jacket before they entered.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"…buzzing." Finished Ignis.

"Oh for the love of—COME ON!" Gladio gave the two younger party members a shove and in they walked together into the woods.

As they wondered on, weaving in and out of trees, Prompto called out. "Whatever our next place is, it better not be woods. I'm sick of these bees!"

"Sounds fine," Gladio smirked. "We can go to the Rock of Ravatough next. I heard there's Wyverns there."

"Wyverns?"

"You know, like dragons."

"Isn't there like a chocobo infested dungeon? Can we do that one next?"

Noctis tried to placate his friend. "Well, there _is_ a dungeon by Wiz."

"Done! I'm game! Something to look forward to!"

At that moment, they finally found the other entryway.

"Is this the way we came in?" Asked Prompto.

"Don't think so…" Said Noctis, running on. "Yeah…there's a fork up here."

"We're following you," Gladio called from the rear.

Noctis took a right, and continued down the winding trail, until he saw the opening and a white dome.

"Oh! I see it!" He called back.

Suddenly, a tree that had been sitting in the middle of the clearing moved, standing up, and roaring.

Noctis hit the deck, the rest of the party following quickly so as not to be seen by the Treant.

"What is it?" Asked Ignis.

"Some kind of...tree monkey." Answered Gladio, with a sneer.

"We ought best to use fire against it," Assessed Ignis. "Noct, it's you and I on that."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Regardless of what you all think, I can see faint shapes. And I have my other senses to help." He withdrew his dagger, his arm coating in fire. "Noct?"

"On it." Noctis stood and summoned a broadsword. "Heeeeeaaa!" He flung the weapon out and struck the ent and warped into the attack. That gave Gladio and Ignis an opening to get down into the clearing before the treant began swing it's arms around wildly.

Prompto pulled out his circular saw, and joined the fray.

The beast didn't stand a chance. Noctis dismissed his sword with a sigh. "Piece of cake!"

"Yeah, compared to the Bandersnatch, it sure was." Prompto agreed.

"Gentlemen, the Tomb awaits."

Noctis swallowed, a shaky smile pulling to his lips.

The door slid open gently, and the setting sun filled the space and illuminated the sea of Sylleblossoms covering the floor.

"More flowers?" Gladio asked aloud.

The Star of the Rogue laid against the grave of the fallen king. Noctis paid his respects, and then absorbed the arm.

"There's the white one again." Prompto pointed out.

"Go for it, I said you could have this one."

With excitement, Prompto strutted over and touch the flower like Noctis has earlier.

Nothing happened.

The gunner frowned. "It must be a royal thing."

Making his way over, Noctis rested his hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Sorry man, I promise we can take a vacation day soon."

Prompto sighed.

The King knelt and touched the white blossom. A familiar yellow light blinded everyone for a moment, but when it faded, Noctis was left laying face down in the flowers.

"Hey!" Gladio called.

The king pushed himself up on his hands. "Oof, that knocked me off my feet..." he groaned. Slowly, he stood, wavering on his feet.

He heard Prompto snort loudly. "Dude, frosted tips are not your look."

"...what?" He reached his hand up and touched his hair.

"It's fitting," Gladio tried to comfort. "It's like a built in crown."

Noctis scrambled to take out his phone and turned on the camera to look at himself.

"Oooooohhhh noooooo!" He lamented loudly. The tips of his hair were a platinum blond. It faded down in an ombré gray-blue to his natural black. "Ugh, I look like a Backstreet reject!"

"You always looked like a Backstreet reject." Ignis added, heartlessly.

"Oh not you too!" The king groaned. "You're not supposed to make fun of how I look!"

"I can imagine what it looks like, and I am very happy about it."

Prompto clapped him on the shoulder, "it's not that bad. It's actually pretty sweet looking."

Noctis studied himself in the screen. "Eehhh…I guess."

"Do you feel any different?" Asked Gladio.

"Huh?"

"Last time you had one of those flowers you said it made you feel good. Same thing?"

"Mmm..." Noctis rested a hand over his heart. "A little. I didn't really notice it though. I'm mostly just tired."

"The sun is setting. It would be best for us to find a place to make camp."

"I think there was a haven on the other end of the fork," provided Prompto.

"Camping. Again."


	3. Prismatic Dust

"Wiz's Outpost. Just like I promised," Noctis stated, pulling in the dirt road.

"Ooohhhh! Best. Day. Ever!" Prompto shouted as he vaulted out of the car, without even opening the door.

"Don't forget, we have a dungeon to explore just south of here." Ignis reminded patiently.

"Aww come on Iggy, relax for a minute! If we keep plowing through these daemons day in and day out…we're going to exhaust ourselves."  
"He's got a point." Noctis shrugged and began to walk into the post.

Ignis sighed and muttered to himself. "Children, the lot of them."

"Howdy boys," Wiz called. "Up for some racing?"

Prompto jumped with glee. "You bet!"

"Sorry," Noctis interjected. "We're only here for a short visit. We're on a hunt."

"Suit yourselves. The birds will be waiting for you."

Prompto, not thrilled with this development, ran over the pens and snuggled with a bird, trying to get his fix in before they had to leave again.

"Hey Wiz," Asked Gladio, "Do you know where the Fociaugh hollow is? We got a basic area drawn on this map..." he held it up.

The tipster scrutinized the map, and then pointed down the road. "Well, here's what I can tell ya. You're going to head south east for a bit, then at the woodshed, you'll have to get out and walk up the hill. There's some tall slate rocks, and the hollow is up there. I'd tell you to be careful, since the hunter's haven't scouted it out, but with the work you did on Deadeye, I think you'll be fine."

They fought Deadeye when everyone was at peak performance. But now one was blind, one had a bum hip, one was suffering with depression, and one was horribly pissed. Not quite the A-team.

"Wait," stated Ignis from behind Gladio. "Did you say tall slate rocks?"

"Sure did. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Hey yeah, that's the place we went to get Rahmuh's blessing…" Noctis interjected. "Was there a tomb there?"

Gladio shrugged. "Not that I can remember, but I don't know if we explored the whole place."

"We best not tell Prompto. Or else he might protest returning."

"Tell me what?" Since Ignis was blind, he had no way of knowing the Prompto was coming up behind him. Everyone winced. Prompto waited patiently.

Noctis scratched the back of his head. "Hey…so you know that cave where you were kidnapped by that Naga?"

The man turned his nose up. "OH NO. I am NOT going back there!"

Gladio groaned. "Oh come on! We already cleared it out. Like there's anything to worry about."

"If there's another Naga in there, I'll eat my hat." Noctis jabbed his thumb at his baseball cap.

"And I shall cook it in a stew," added Ignis.

Prompto sighed, his shoulders heaving. "Fine. You got me. Let's do this."

—

As it stood, Ignis had a hat to cook.

The vile snake woman coiled up and hissed, baring her fangs.

"Technically it's not a Naga…" Noctis claimed as he dodged some acid.

"It's not any better!" Prompto cried out, before a croak replaced his voice.

Noctis, feeling guilty enough as it stood, sprinted over and scooped Toad-Prompto out of the way of the jaws of the Nagarani.

Considering the low light conditions of the cave, Ignis was doing pretty well in combat. He hit Gladio once or twice, but not enough to hurt.

"We got it on it's last legs!"

"Good!" Cried Prompto, who was still regaining his balance from being turned into a toad.

Noctis threw out his sword and hit the daemon between the eyes and warped into the attack. She shrieked before melting into the floor.

The prince shook his hands out, since they had gripped the sword so hard. "Iggy, you better make my hat taste delicious…"

Prompto clapped Noctis on the back. "At least this one didn't kidnap me," he said, breathlessly.

"Alright, no use hanging around here." Gladio beckoned.

The group marched onwards to where they had found the lighting tree, and combed the area.

"There's nothing here," declared Prompto. "Just plants. Normal plants at that."

Noctis frowned. "Don't tell me we came in here for nothing."

"I think I saw another cavern back there. Let's check it out." Gladio spoke as he headed back to the entrance.

"C'mon Ignis," Prompto took his arm in a show of support.

"Thank you, the ground has been a bit slippery in here."

Everyone followed Gladio back into the heart of the cave, and then down another path. "Careful of your step Iggy." He warned.

The walls of the cave came down and turned into a narrow tunnel, which they took single file, until they were spit out in a little room. In front of them was a tomb alright, but a moat surrounded the entrance.

"Well…" Prompto announced, looking at the tiny ledge in front of the door. "We can't jump it."

"How deep is it?" Ignis asked, hearing the water flowing.

Noctis shown his light in the water. "Deep enough that I can't see the bottom."

Gladio bumped him. "What broadsword do you have on?"

"Uh…" Noctis summoned it forth, as Gladio summoned his. The Shield took both and laid them side by side, making a bridge that was just long enough to reach.

"Nice!"

Carefully, one at a time, the group made their way over to the tomb. Inside was pristine condition and the floor was covered by blue flowers, just like all the others.

"What's the weapon?" Ignis asked.

Noctis just stared at it. "Uh…"

The king, or _Queen_ , as the case may be, laid to rest with a whip in hand and her somewhat revealing armor decorating her statuette.

"It's a whip," he finally said.

Prompto snickered. "What, was she some sort of dominatrix?"

"In fact," Ignis began, "if this is truly the tomb of the Unforgiving, then yes, in a sense. The notes on her are rather vague, but they were clear that she liked being dominant on the battlefield…and in the bedroom."

"My kind of ruler," Gladio cheeked.

"…do I have to absorb this one?"

"If you wish to gain the strength and favor of the past, you should."

Noctis sighed and reached out his hand.

The whip unrolled into a straight rope, and assimilated into his very being with a snap.

Then, a white blossom in the middle of the tomb made itself known. This is what Noctis was looking for all this time, and he quickly hurried over to it.

"Do we want to take bets what he's going to get from this one?" Prompto asked.

"I hope it's a 'can do' attitude."

"I hope it's common sense."

Noctis turned and looked at his friends in disappointment, but they only smiled back at him.

He reached out, and very delicately touched the petals, watching them melt into his skin. The light in the cave became blinding and Noctis felt a sting in his side.

When it subsided, he felt weak and fell to his knees. "…wha-?"

"You okay buddy?"

Noctis' hand went to his throbbing side, which felt wet. As he looked down, his eyes widened with the realization that his white shirt now had a large red stain on it.

And it was growing.

With a shuddering breath, he lifted his hand, only to find it covered with blood.

"Noct? You okay?"

He turned slightly, horrorstricken, and showed them his hand.

Gladio and Prompto rushed to his side. "Noct!"

"What is it!?" Ignis demanded, fumbling over.

"I…I'm bleeding." Noctis stuttered.

"Take an Elixir." Gladio demanded, putting it in his hand.

The prince crushed the vial, and a soothing energy washed over him. But the pain in his side remained, and the blood kept coming.

"Shit…" Gladio muttered under his breath.

Ignis moved around to sit behind Noctis, and pulled his shirt up. It was ruined anyway. "Prompto, take Noct's shirt and rip it into as long of a strip as you can. Gladio, take the sleeves and use them to staunch the bleeding."

Ignis took Noctis by the shoulders and had him recline against him, as he began to grow weaker. "Give me your hand, Noct." The prince raised it and reached out for Ignis'. The advisor felt his wrist, and then held his hand. "Can you squeeze?"

Noctis' grip was still firm and strong.

Meanwhile, Gladio ripped the sleeves off of his old shirt and pressed them onto the wound.

"It doesn't have to be a perfect strip, Prompto," he added.

"I know, it's just a big shirt." Prompto returned, working as quickly as possible. Finally, he made a long bandage and Gladio went about dressing the wound.

"We have to get him to a hospital, stat."

"Where?" Prodded Prompto, "I didn't see one in Lestallum."

"Let's walk and talk." Ignis urged, supporting Noct with one arm.

"I…can walk," Noct bit out.

"Nuh uh." Gladio protested, easily lifting him. "The more you move, the more you bleed. Sit tight, Princess."

Noctis was rapidly losing strength, and was in too much pain to argue or feel insulted.

The group crossed their makeshift bridge and travelled through the tunnel.

"Well, if not Lestallum, then where?"

"You're telling me, in a town that big, with a power plant that dangerous, they don't have _some_ kind of medical center?"

"I'm not saying they don't, I'm just saying I didn't see one!" Panic was starting to crawl up Prompto's throat and into his voice. "What are we going to do!? All of the good hospitals are in Crown City!"

"Prompto," Ignis said quietly. "I need you to stay calm, for Noctis' sake. Everything is going to be fine."

He nodded in understanding, swallowed, and took deep breath.

"Call…Iris." Noctis shuddered. "She'd know…"

Gladio looked over to Prompto. "Hey, could you do that? My phone's in my back pocket."

Prompto swiped it easily, and found the number in the contacts. Thankfully, no more daemons had tried to attack from the shadows. They were in no condition to do so.

" _Gladdy! What's up?_ " She answered.

"Hi Iris, it's Prompto, actually. We were just wondering if there was a medic in Lestallum somewhere?"

" _…why? What happened?_ "

Prompto glanced over to Noctis, who was looking paler by the second. "Oh…someone had an accident and potions aren't doing the trick."

There was some silence over the phone before Iris finally answered. " _Lestallum has a doctor, but for big emergencies, they usually air lift to Insomnia…which we can't really do. Who was it? Is it bad?_ "

Prompto swore uncharacteristically, and then cleared his throat. "It's Noct. And yeah…it's kind of bad."

Suddenly, the phone sounded like it was being traded. " _Hello, Prompto? This is Monica. Where are you now?_ "

"We're making our way to Wiz's outpost. We're in the Fociaugh hollow right now."

" _In Duscae?_ "

"Yeah."

She was silent for a moment before replying. " _Go to Lestallum, but try to be inconspicuous. I will meet up with you there at the Leville. I'll let the medic know you're coming, though I doubt how much he's going to be able to help. What happened?_ "

Prompto looked over to Ignis for an answer. "Uh, mystical wound. We're not sure."

" _Is it internal?_ "

"No, he's bleeding from a cut in his side."

Prompto heard her smirk into the phone. "That's something I can handle. You'll get there before me. But I'll get back to you."

Prompto sighed, "okay. Thanks Monica. We'll see you soon."

"So to Lestallum then?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, seems like the best plan we have."

Noctis winced as a throb went up through his side.

"Think you can make it that long?" Gladio asked.

"I…don't think I have much of a choice."

As damning as it would seem, Gladio wished Noctis had gotten hurt outside of the hollow. Trying to navigate the caves without the use of his arms was turning out to be as big of a headache as he expected. It got infinitely worse when they came to the first pinch in the road.

"Great."

"…put me down." Noctis tugged on his jacket. "I can do this."

"You sure?" He asked, lowering him to his feet.

The prince didn't answer, only grabbed the wall and shuffled in slowly. Since he had the wall for support, it was pretty easy work. But as he got out, he shuffled over, and still held onto the wall. Gladio was closely behind, and lifted him up again.

"We're almost out, just hang on a bit."

After another pinch, the final stretch of the road was ahead, and then they were out. Now it was just a matter of time of getting down the hill without falling.

"It's evening already. Only an hour or so before sunset."

"If we speed, we should be able to make it before nightfall." Ignis noted.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Gladio assured, "but I don't want to slip on this gravel."

"No one is rushing you. You have precious cargo."

"What am I? ...a baby?" Noctis winced out.

"The biggest baby I've ever seen." Gladio chuckled.

It was silently understood that things needed to stay as light and jovial as they could manage, for everyone's sake. But once they reached the car, they found that the bandages were already starting to turn red.

"Prompto, you're in the back."

He nodded and sat down, helping Gladio lay Noctis across the seats and his lap. Then Gladio took off his jacket and draped it on top of Noctis.

"Don't worry dude, you're going to be fine." Prompto encouraged, taking hold of his hand.

Noctis was doubtful, since he was rapidly losing strength. "…thanks?"

"Just think about it, you're going to have a wicked sweet scar after this! And, you'll get to eat all the pudding you want!"

Noctis managed a smile, before relaxing into Prompto's lap.

"Let's hit it." Gladio proclaimed, starting the car.

The drive was a little bumpy, since Gladio was trying to go as fast as possible. On occasion, Noctis would wince and the car would slow down.

"Talk to me Noct, how you feeling?" Prompto probed, squeezing his hand.

"I...can't...feel my toes."

"Well, your toes are fine. I can promise you that." He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm tired..."

"I know buddy, but you can't sleep just yet."

The car jerked a little and began to slow.

"DAMNIT!" Gladio barked, pounding the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Ignis demanded.

"I forgot to watch the gas gauge." Gladio rested his forehead on the wheel in self loathing, but only for a moment. Then he threw it into neutral and hopped out of the car. "Keep the wheel straight!"

Ignis, with some careful maneuvering, slid into the drivers seat and took hold of the stirring wheel.

"Should I help...?" Asked Prompto, unsure.

"No, keep your eyes on Noct." With a grunt, Gladio started to push the car, and it rolled onward slowly. "This isn't going to work!" He groaned.

Prompto carefully dug out his phone. "I'll call Cindy! She can give us a tow and—there's no service."

"What?! Noct gets service inside of caves!"

"Blame my phone then!" Prompto argued. Then he reached into Noctis' pocket and took out his. "Hmm, no service on this one either."

"It doesn't matter, Hammerhead is a long ways away. It would be hours before she got here."

Gladio stopped pushing and popped the trunk.

"If we have a spare gas can, or something, I can run to the next outpost myself."

"But it'll be dark soon..." Prompto fretted.

"Well, what else can we do?!" The shield shouted.

Prompto didn't have an answer.

Noctis, too weak to do anything, closed his eyes and let his hand fall.

"Oh no no no! Noctis, you stay with me!" He slapped his face gently. "Come on dude!"

Dark lashes opened ever so slightly, as the Prince's breath came in slow drags.

"Nothing. No gas tank, no bucket, nothing." Gladio slammed the trunk.

Prompto prodded Noctis to keep him awake. "I know you're exhausted, and I'm sorry. But you have to keep your eyes open. Keep them fixed on me, Kay?" He reached over and threaded his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him. Doubtless, Noctis felt like absolute garbage. Any kind of comfort was welcomed.

"He's kind of clammy. His lips are nearly white."

A little red car came around the corner and passed by, then stopped and backed up. The driver, a semi-familiar face, peeked his head out. "You boys okay?"

Everyone started talking at the same time in panic.

"We ran out of gas and we need to get to Lestallum—"

"Our friend is grievously injured and our vehicle is out of petrol—"

"My best buddy is dying and we need gas—!"

"Whoa whoa!" The driver halted them, holding up his hands, "the Coernix station is a couple of miles up the road. I have a spare gas can. Just give me a couple minutes and you'll be on the road in no time."

Ignis stood, "If it's alright, I'll come with you and pay for it."

"Oh, that's not necessary. You guys really helped me when I was stranded. It's only fair that I help you!"

It was then that they realized why he looked familiar, he was one of several people they helped as they travelled. Always by the prompting of Noctis.

"No more arguing, if your friend is hurt, I better hurry!" Without anything else, he sped off down the road.

"What luck." Gladio said, popping the trunk again.

"Indeed..."

"Here Prompto," Gladio reached around and handed him a pillow and blanket. Which he used to make Noctis more comfortable.

Ignis snapped his fingers. "If I remember correctly, there might be a first aid kit in the trunk, all the way in the back. I don't know if it'll be of any use though."

There was some shuffling, before Gladio let out a loud 'ah-ha!' "There's a wrap in here!" He held up the tan roll.

"Usually for sprained ligaments, but that will work!" Ignis added.

Prompto carefully moved the prince so they could bandage him better.

"Keep whatever bandages he has on already, and just wrap over it." Ignis instructed.

As they were working, the little red car came speeding back.

"Wow!" Prompto acknowledged. "That was fast!"

"I said I'd hurry!" The man spoke as he lugged the gas can out of his trunk. Gladio was quick to relieve him of it, and started to fill up the Regalia.

"That should be enough to get you guys to the outpost, but I'll follow just in case."

"We are indebted to you," Ignis stated.

"Oh no no, like I said..." the man paused. "And, it's not very often you get to help royalty."

Ignis' eyebrows rose. "Royalty?"

"Yeah, isn't this the King's car? It's...really nice. There's been rumors that the Prince was traveling Lucis...I just assumed..."

"Well, you are correct. Prince Noctis is the one who is injured."

The man looked stricken. "Then I'm sorry for the small talk!"

Gladio practically shoved the can back into the man's arms with a gruff 'thanks' before he hopped back in the drivers seat.

"How's our king?" He asked, starting the car.

"Shivering. Pale. Hasn't spoken in a while." Prompto tried to keep the panic out of his voice, he really did.

Gladio frowned and stepped on the gas.

They reached the gas station in a few minutes, the Good Samaritan following behind. As Gladio filled up, Ignis went inside.

"So...can I ask what happened?" The man questioned meekly.

"He was stabbed."

"Oh..." the man's eyebrows drew together in sorrow as he leaned into the car. Noctis barely had his eyes open, but made eye contact anyway.

The stranger reached down and touched his shoulder, firmly. "Please hang in there, Your Majesty. We're all behind you."

Ignis returned shortly with a bottle of juice.

"Can you sit him up, Prompto?"

He did as instructed, as Noctis lacked the strength to sit up on his own. "You may not like the taste, but you need to drink."

Noctis' hand came up to grasp the bottle hovering in front of his face. And with Prompto's help, he took a healthy sip.

He frowned, the lukewarm sickly sweet taste made his tongue curl. His stomach lurched painfully and he feel the nausea building in this throat. He pushed the juice away from him.

"Bad huh? Well, it's all I could find. We'll try again in a bit."

"Ready?" Called Gladio.

But Noctis wasn't ready for the motion. As the car sped away, he found himself swimming in his own mind. Cotton filled his ears and his vision was filled with spots. Prompto's muffled voice only occasionally made sense. His eye lids drooped as an invisible weight pinned his body to the seat.

Noctis wasn't a fan of blood. Of course, with his responsibilities as King, there was bound to be blood shed. But just the sight of blood made his knees shake and his ankles weak. But the moment he had pulled his bloody hand away from his side, a haze set over his body.

The silhouette of Prompto begging him to stay awake was the last thing he saw before drifting into a deep blue abyss.

When he felt solidity under him again, he opened his eyes to find a white field of flowers. The same as he had said goodbye to Luna in, and he wondered if she would be waiting for him.

But his body refused to move, and he remained pressed to the ground. Soft footsteps approached his side, stopping before him.

Luna, in all her radiance stood there, looking down with all the pity and affection in the world.

"Luna...?"

She did not answer, only continued her sad, sweet gaze.

"Poor Luna," a second voice spoke from his other side. "So desperate to be with her beloved king again. Waiting and waiting for your death..."

Ardyn knelt, coming closer to look Noctis in the eye. "How maddening it must be. Alone in death as she was in life. Why don't you join her?"

"That's enough, High Chancellor." Luna waved her hand through his form, and he dissipated. "You are not welcomed in this sacred moment."

Then it was her turn to kneel before him, but she did it with reverence and awe. "Dear Noctis, heed not his words, for he doesn't know what he speaks. I am not alone, because I am with you. And when you are with you're friends, I am with them also. I need you to keep going, for my sake."

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "My heart beats within you now, and you are never alone."

A warm, golden light radiated from his side, and he felt his entire body relax.

When he opened his eyes, Prompto was sitting next to him, looking down in concern. A quick flick of the eyes around the room revealed he was in the Leville in Lestallum.

"...how you feeling, dude?"

"Mm...not great, but better."

"At least you can talk now," said Ignis, nearby. "That's an improvement."

Noctis glanced down to his side, only to see a scar had replaced the grievous wound.

Prompto saw the questioning look, and answered. "After Monica gave you stitches, the wound just…started glowing. And then you were healed."

The prince wasn't sure how to take this development. Because for one thing, it was believable, for him. But on the other hand…he ended up just smiling softly. Then he looked at his friends.

"I guess we better get some sleep then? Tomorrow we could meet up with Vyv and Sonia. Maybe they have more clues about the tombs."

Gladio just shook his head. "You don't make any sense. You almost died, again, and you think that gallivanting off first thing in the morning is a smart plan?"

"Well, I'm motivated. I thought you guys would be happy about that."

Ignis interjected. "While it is refreshing to see you getting excited about something, I don't know about those blossoms."

Noctis visibly withdrew into himself.

"The last blossom almost killed you, as Gladio has stated. What if next time, you aren't so lucky? We can't afford to lose you!"

"You won't!" Noct insisted, sitting up. His body did not like that action, but he would not let his discomfort show. "I promise. These flowers contain the secret of getting Luna back. I can't stop collecting them!"

His uncharacteristic outburst had stunned them silent, and the declaration hung in the air.

"Well…I guess that's that then." Gladio shrugged. "You're going to get them one way or another, so we better cooperate."

Noctis sighed, "I know you're worried. But it's more than just bringing Luna back. What if they also hold the key to defeating Ardyn? Or the Scourge? Isn't that worth it?"

No one could argue with that.

"Then…I suppose it's bedtime."


End file.
